


Mute America

by Wolfhunter1425



Series: America Secrets [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: All nations, Gen, Mute America, Secrets, meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 19:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13173792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfhunter1425/pseuds/Wolfhunter1425
Summary: How does America speak when he's mute? (4th Secret from the America's Secrets Series.)





	Mute America

Mute America

It was just one normal world meeting. France and England were fighting. Italy wanted pasta. China was complaining about how immature the western nations were. The creep Russia was mumbling in the corner. America was yelling about being the hero. Canada, as usual was ignored. Just on cue, Germany started to yell.

"EVERYONE GET BACK TO THE MEETING! WE ARE DISCUSSING THE WORLD PROBLEMS!"

Yes, this was an average, normal meeting. It wasn't abnormal when a phone rang. Everyone turned to America knowing it was him. America instantly picked it up.

"Yup! This building… yeah… thanks dude!" America told the person on the other side.

"What did you do now?" England sighed.

"Nothing! It was just hamburgers! I only ordered ten Iggy!"

"Git! Stop interrupting the meeting!"

This conversation was also, completely normal.

"I think Amerika needs toys taken way, Da?" Russia spoke up.

That was strange. All the nations turned to him unprepared for this comment. They expected for America to keep on texting and them ignoring him. With the usual pattern broken, the nations didn't know what to do. But… it was Russia. So they all agreed.

"America, please hand over all your electronics." Germany ordered.

America was then forced to give up all the electronics. ALL of them. Russia somehow 'found' a metal detector in his pocket and scanned him. They all had to restrain him and hold him while Russia checked for more phones. America ended up with four phones, a mouthpiece, a laptop and three tablets. The meeting went on shortly after that. America silent and frowning the whole entire time. Everyone ignored it. A half of the meeting was done and they were currently going on a break. The only nation that was a bit worried was Canada. Canada was a little worried, but America would get over this. After all, he had the time after the meeting. He left to for his break like the other nations but kept his eyes on America.

Meanwhile, America waited for everyone to exit. He looked around for the device after the room was cleared. All the bags were searched, and all the drawers in the room. The electronics had vanished from the meeting place! Russia had probably smashed them to bit by now! That commie… Occupied with searching, he didn't know England and Canada were outside listening on him. England thought it was only him. After five minutes, England came in with a loud crack.

"America! Your greasy monstrosities are here." England exclaimed.

America scrambled to the front door, hoping that England didn't see him ransacking the bags. Luckily, he wasn't looking and just grabbed America's wrist and dragged him into another room. They sat on the chairs of the room facing each other. This was usual for the both of them, but they would usually talk. England had figured out that there was something wrong with America after twenty minutes of America munching on a hamburger. It was definitely a strange thing.

"Git, why aren't you speaking?" England asked with a bit of affection.

America answered but slowly eating another burger. England's rage had tipped, thinking America had ignored him. He knocked the burger out of America's hand as he jumped on the nation.

"England!" Canada exclaimed, or tried to.

He did, somehow hear Canada. The older nation glared as he got off of America. The younger nation sighed and stood up. He knew it would be revealed somehow. The nation signed to Canada in sign language. Canada let out a noticeable gasp at the words America signed. 'I'm mute dude'


End file.
